


What That Was

by LeeMac



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bratty Wynonna Earp, Cheesy Roleplay, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Nicole Haught, WynHaught - Freeform, Wynonna loves breasts, nicole/waverly just a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMac/pseuds/LeeMac
Summary: A Wynonna/Nicole smutathon.The events ofWalking After Midnightif things had gone just a tiny bit differently after Wynonna and Nicole hit the bottle together. With an epilogue from Wynonna's point of view sometime between 2x7 and 2x12.By the way, while they've been drinking, they're notdrunkwhen they get down to it.





	What That Was

**Author's Note:**

> No apologies for the smutathon, but there's a bit of angst from Wynonna in the (really long!) epilogue that kind of came out without me specifically wanting it to.
> 
> Some of Nicole's and Wynonna's interactions over the course of the show almost made me feel like they _had_ shagged, and that a lot of the tension between them was due to their having done so and not adequately dealing with it for a long time (too many distractions in the short term). 
> 
> In this context, I don't believe either of them would consider it a "mistake" - just not optimal in the circumstances. But quite often, in real life, we do things that are not optimal in the circumstances.

Nicole felt pretty certain that this thing right now was Wynonna's fault. _She_ had raised the topic of her anatomy, after all—Nicole could not help but give her honest opinion of Wynonna's ass. When she had stretched out off-balance to grab the third victim's photo, and the cop had grabbed the back of her belt to stop her face-planting on the floor, Nicole had to admit that maybe allowing her fingertips to drift caressingly over Wynonna's lower back didn't help the situation. And then, when Wynonna had dumped the photo with the rest of the case notes and rolled over to straddle her thighs and plant a long, hot, wet and lingering one on her lips, Nicole had not exactly scrambled to get Wynonna off her lap. Nor had she for the several minutes following. Not to mention kissing back deeply and allowing her hands to roam under Wynonna's shirt. She'd definitely liked what she found underneath, and it probably showed. So _maybe_ some of the fault was hers as well.

Wynonna was grinding down on her lap, and she shifted her weight to slide her hand down between Nicole's thighs. Nicole bit her bottom lip and groaned at the sudden friction, abruptly realising just how turned on she'd become. Wynonna hesitated, obviously realising the same thing.

"Well, Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught, Esquire, is this something we are going to do, fuck the consequences?"

Nicole knew—hoped—that _something_ was on the verge of happening with Waverly... but, dear god, she was terminally curious about Wynonna, whose ass was and plenty of other parts were indeed _top shelf_ , she herself hadn't been laid in many, many months, the woman obviously knew what she was doing, and was somehow managing to make breathing hot beer breath into her face _sexy_. Nicole was nearly tipsy enough to think _figure the details out later_.

But she had to say something. "You know what I said about your sister? I care about her? Is it cool that this will probably be a one-off? I don't want it to be too weird .. it's already too weird. But you're just too hot. Um, yeah. So why not just do it and get the weirdness all done, right?" Nicole wasn't sure that her rambling was getting her logic across properly.

Wynonna dipped her chin down and gave her a slanted look, her mouth quirked to one side, while the expressive long groove on her right cheek deepened. "Dude, I am used to it—me—being the one-off and super weird. We don't need a big _conversation_ to get it on. I can deal. And fuck something other than the consequences."

Nicole wanted to say that wasn't exactly it, that she thought Wynonna was completely badass in so many ways (despite often succeeding in simultaneously being as annoying as hell), and that she did actually care about not screwing around too much with _her_ feelings, but Wynonna angled higher up in Nicole's lap, slid her tongue into Nicole's mouth, and commenced tongue-fucking it while running her hands over Nicole's flanks and beshirted tits in such a way that any thought about feelings beyond what their hands and mouths were doing completely deserted the younger woman.

* * *

Some minutes later, Wynonna paused, breathing hard, reached for a beer on the desk above their heads and took a swig. She offered the bottle to Nicole, who, parched, also took a long drink. Brown eyes met blue without any pretense that this was anything more than a quick breather.

"So, Officer Hot Buns," said Wynonna, "This makeout session is very cute 'n' all, but perhaps it's time to get into it like actual adult _adults_. This is a sheriff's office—shouldn't you be doing some arresting and punishing? Or is that not your style?" She gave Nicole a wry-mouthed sassy look.

Wynonna's eyes practically doubled in size as Nicole first snickered and then broke into laughter on seeing her expression. _Arresting and punishing? Not_ her _style?_  "Oh wow, you can be surprisingly switched on in some ways, Wynonna, but you can be such a dork when you break out the cluelessness."

"Uh yeah," muttered Wynonna, her eyes darting to the side and her expressive lips tightening. "Of course I totally knew that would be your style. Well, I mean, I know paperwork and guns are your style, but I haven't seen you arrest any grown-ups yet. Not even a grown-up pussycat." She had the gall to quirk up her eyebrows in a mock-enquiring expression.

"Okay," said Nicole, plotting ahead calmly. "Let's do a deal. Since I think you're overdressed right now anyway, how about you start by getting your clothes off, and we can see if I can 'arrest' you"—she did the finger quotes—"or your pussycat— _really_ , Wy?—without anything I can easily grab onto. I'm pretty sure I can figure out what to do from there."

Wynonna appeared to consider this for a few seconds. "No weapons?"

"Well, I will need my handcuffs to complete the arrest."

"Hmmmm, _handcuffs_. Assuming you get to _complete_ the arrest. Your profession can be useful, sometimes."

"It is. Often."

"I can keep my boots on?"

"Sure."

"And what happens if I escape or arrest _you_?"

"We can negotiate that. If it happens. I'm a woman of my word."

Wynonna smirked at the thought. "Okay", she said, and immediately flipped off her top, revealing her lean torso and a pretty hot bra. Nicole unclipped her gun holster and radio and stood up. Wynonna removed Peacemaker from her boot and handed it over for Nicole to place with her equipment in a desk drawer. She then leaned back patiently on the desk, waiting for Wynonna to finish fighting with her jeans and boots. The view didn't hurt, at all.

* * *

Nicole took a few moments to appreciate the end result sprawled in the rolling office chair in front of her. In said chair was a very naked—except for the boots—and sardonic-looking Wynonna, hair dishevelled, chest heaving and wrists firmly handcuffed behind the chair back. Not that difficult a position to get out of, in fact, but Nicole was counting on keeping Wynonna occupied somehow.

Wynonna was slippery, as quick as a snake and not afraid to fight dirty—Nicole still tingled from that crotch-grab—but she was not quite as quick and practiced as Nicole, and the cop had no hesitation in using her superior height and tactics to make quick work of her "arrest". The small bout of exercise had the added benefit of clearing more of the alcohol from her head, and getting herself right into mode as an _authority_.

"So, _Officer_ Haught," said Wynonna in her best smart-ass manner, "Have you figured out what you're doing with me yet? Or are we just going to hang here all night while you contemplate your navel... or something lower down?"

Nicole was not going to rise to Wynonna's bait any time soon. She always secretly enjoyed the fact that her usual calm and deliberate manner drove more volatile folks completely up the wall. Since Wynonna pretty much defined _volatile_ , Nicole was going to savour every last second of the other woman's frustration. It didn't hurt that Nicole detected an edge of heat in Wynonna's tone that indicated she was ready for whatever else Nicole was dishing out. Time for her to appreciate the delights of an-ti-ci- _say it_ -pa-tion.

So Nicole said nothing at all, simply letting her delight at seeing Wynonna arrayed in such an _accommodating_ position spread to her face. Eyes wide, dimples popping, she turned on her most pleased and happy expression. And took a good, long, leisurely look right up and down Wynonna's body, from head to toe, with plenty of time to appreciate the lean muscles, firm breasts and dark sex along the way. Her gaze returned to Wynonna's and she winked, smiling even more broadly. Wynonna rolled her eyes and popped her lips with a derisive _pfuh_ sound, handcuffs jingling. Nicole didn't bother to check whether both middle fingers were deployed behind the chair back. Of course they were.

"Ms Earp," said Nicole, resuming her most professional manner, "You have been placed in restraints due to your resisting arrest. Tell me immediately if you feel any difficulty breathing or remaining conscious." OK, it was cheesy dialogue, but Nicole truly did not ever want to be responsible for positional asphyxiation in the line of duty. Out of the line of duty, the words ...set the mood.

Wynonna didn't immediately reply, and Nicole arched an eyebrow at her. With yet another eyeroll, Wynonna said brattily, "Thank you for your care, Officer. I'll be sure to let you know if I notice anything. At all."

 _Challenge accepted_ , thought Nicole, without missing the implied insult or changing expression. She unbuckled her utility belt—yep, Wynonna was paying proper attention—and strode over to hang it on the coat rack. She was damn sure that Wynonna was paying even more attention to the swagger of her butt on the way. She walked back in a deliberate manner and started a slow circuit around the chair, her boots loud on the hard floor. She saw Wynonna's shoulders tense as she bent slightly to check on her cuffed wrists. The cuffs were secure but not too tight, and the chair back was narrow enough at its base that there wasn't actually too much pressure on Wynonna's arms, given the position. Fingertips and all visible skin appeared rosy and warm. She straightened, continued around to stop in front of the chair, propped her ass on the edge of the desk, folded her arms, and waited.

Wynonna looked up at her from under her eyebrows, a slight note of surprise in her tone. "Holy shit, Officer HaughtStuff, I thought you had a huge stick up your ass and needed to learn to let your hair down a bit. But you're _really_ getting off on this authoritarian shit..?"

"Only a certain kind of hardened criminal requires specialist handling in appropriately-secured facilities, Ms Earp," replied Nicole. "Members of the public receive the proper respect and treatment from me at all times."

Nicole looked Wynonna steadily in the eye for a few seconds, until she saw a slight nod. Message received and understood. While Nicole was not going to deny that the uniform and authority of her job appealed to the dominant side of her nature—and, to be honest, it was a _small_ percentage of the reason why she was attracted to policing in the first place—there was a very clear boundary between work and pleasure that she could never compromise. But it was so so good to let the _bad cop_ out to play sometimes.

Time to get down to business. Nicole leaned forward and grasped the arms of the chair, rolling it forward until Wynonna's gaze was nearly cross-eyed at her cleavage. With one hand, Nicole undid her shirt buttons all the way down to her waistline, and enjoyed Wynonna's visible swallow as more of her torso was revealed, not to mention what Nicole was pleased to believe was a pretty fine rack.

"We can look at early release if you perform some kind of community service, Ms Earp," said Nicole, assuming her Officer Friendly mode. "Such service only needs to be rendered to a single member of the community, if they are of good standing and the service is of sufficient merit".

Wynonna muttered something like _jesus christ, haught—cop, judge, jury_ and _executioner?_ , which Nicole didn't deign to hear. She merely moved forward to place her knee on the chair right up against Wynonna's exposed crotch and firmly pressed it where it would do the most good. Wynonna squirmed slightly, pushing up harder against Nicole's knee, noticeably dampening the khaki. Nicole fisted a handful of the other woman's hair and tilted her head back to meet her eye. "Do you agree to the terms of this service, Ms Earp? I need your verbal assent to proceed."

Nicole could see the smart-ass remark that Wynonna was dying to utter behind her smirk, but to her mild surprise, Wynonna pressed her lips together to flatten out her expression, and said, quite politely, "Yes, thank you, Deputy Sheriff, I'd appreciate the opportunity."

Nicole didn't bother with any more chit-chat; she swung away the knee pressing into Wynonna's core and straddled her lap, bringing Wynonna's mouth to her own with the hand still tangled in her dark hair. Wynonna let out a breathy _umph_ as Nicole's mouth claimed hers, her body arching up to thrust as much of her torso against Nicole's as she could. While Nicole was still aroused by their earlier makeout and the "arrest", the wet heat gathered deeper in her groin, and she started a subtle grind against Wynonna's lower stomach in time with each stroke of her tongue inside Wynonna's mouth. This did not go unnoticed, and Wynonna canted her hips up, pushing back rhythmically each time Nicole's pelvis made contact.

Nicole let her hands roam freely, tugging at the hair at the sides of Wynonna's face, trailing down to gently circle her neck, thumbs pressing into her pulse points. The older woman let out a short moan and jerked her hips. Nicole's fingers trailed past the prominent collarbones to Wynonna's breasts; she spread her hands around them and squeezed firmly. Wynonna let out a loud _mmmm_ and Nicole leaned back to better watch her responses. Nicole caught Wynonna's hardened nipples between thumb and forefinger and twisted, increasing the pressure over several seconds, while Wynonna slitted her eyes and caught her lower lip in her teeth, undulating her hips up against Nicole's ass.

Nicole suddenly couldn't endure any more foreplay. She slipped two fingers into Wynonna's mouth, muttering, "Get them wet". Wynonna sucked them thoroughly, tongue massaging her finger pads, until Nicole groaned and withdrew them from her mouth. She stood up, slid her legs between Wynonna's thighs, pressed the other woman's knees further apart with her own, and plunged her wetted fingers straight into Wynonna's sex, meeting zero friction. Wynonna howled and practically levitated off the chair. Nicole's other hand grasped her shoulder, keeping her in place, as she slid in another finger. The brunette shuddered as Nicole set up a steady firm rhythm, her knees widening even further and her boots creaking against Nicole's own.

Nicole was aiming to pace the thrusts of her fingers, make Wynonna beg her for satisfaction, but that plan was obliterated by the sensation of Wynonna thrusting back hard against her, the sensation of hot wetness pooling in the palm of her hand, and the rough gasps that Wynonna was giving each time Nicole's firm fingertips dragged past that most sensitive area inside. Wynonna's body strained even higher, and the gasps were replaced by deep _ahhhs_ as Nicole began to twist her wrist with each thrust.

The heat in Nicole's groin had grown impossibly with each gasp, and each _ahhh_ sent a bolt of electricity straight to her clit. _She_ could not hold on any more to the sensation building inside—abruptly, she shoved one knee onto the chair next to Wynonna's hip, rested her weight on it, lifted the other woman's hips off the chair with her left arm, and _fucked_ her. She gave two, three, four more deep thrusts with her thumb sweeping over Wynonna's clit, and then Nicole muttered sternly, "Get it into gear, Earp". Wynonna almost immediately cried out, deafening Nicole, and _pulsed_ , her wetness slicking its way past Nicole's knuckles as she came in a rush.

Nicole withdrew her hand without pause as Wynonna's hips lowered the tiniest increment, not wanting her to claim any more right now. She dropped the brunette's body back into the chair, not particularly gently, and leaned back on the desk. Wynonna's eyes popped open like blue lasers, but before she had a chance to catch her breath and shoot her mouth, Nicole gave her a level stare. "Now, Earp, we need to get our priorities right. You're supposed to be servicing _me_ after all".

Wynonna's mouth opened but abruptly closed again, the creases at the corners appearing as she watched Nicole reach for the top she'd earlier discarded on the desk and slowly, finger by finger, wipe her hand with it. Once finished, Nicole dropped the top back on the desk, pulled off her hair tie and roughly combed out her French plait with her fingers, allowing her fiery hair to settle at her shoulders. She heard a very faint murmer of _why, miss haught, you're beauti..._ coming from Wynonna's direction and gave a withering look, brows lowered, until it subsided. Proceeding as if uninterrupted, she shrugged out of her shirt, removed her bra, and slipped her shirt back on, not bothering with the buttons.

Truth be told, she needed a few moments to regain her composure, after nearly coming explosively herself while Wynonna was thrusting down on her fingers. Given the smirk on Wynonna's face and her amazing amount of silence, Nicole guessed that her warm cheeks were belying her deliberately neutral expression. _Great._ "At least you seem to be pretty motivated," she added in an offhand fashion, eventually getting an eyeroll back as Wynonna belatedly processed the remark.

Nicole got up, fetched the handcuff key from her utility belt and strode back behind Wynonna's chair. Moving quickly and smoothly, she unlocked one of Wynonna's wrists, moved both of her arms to rest in her lap, and relocked the handcuffs before Wynonna had time to react. Wynonna took a few moments to roll her shoulders and neck to relieve some of the tension they'd been under as Nicole moved back in front of her.

"You know, Earp," Nicole said cheerfully, "These are really good office chairs that Nedley managed to squeeze out of the budget. Extra funds for health and safety, right? It helps that they tilt right back so he can nap in them. I like them myself because they're super adjustable."

With that, Nicole placed her boot on the lever under the chair seat and pressed downward. The seat dropped nearly a foot, startling a "What the hell...?" from Wynonna. Her voice trailed off abruptly as she realised she was staring directly at Nicole's crotch, right at eye level. With her feet, she immediately propelled the chair forward to bury her face in Nicole's pants, massaging Nicole's mound with her nose and lips.

Nicole nearly fell to the floor at the bolt of sensation that shot through her, but she managed to convert the motion into sliding her butt back onto the edge of the desk, Wynonna trundling the chair after to maintain contact between the cop's pants and her face. _Oh my fucking god_ , thought Nicole, _She's badass at sex as well ...wait, am I surprised?_

Wynonna was making a humming sound as she rubbed right above Nicole's clit with her nose, her handcuffed hands rising up to stroke between her thighs. "Jesus Christ, Haught," she murmured, "You smell sweet... like a bakery..." She tilted her head back to look directly into Nicole's eyes, sliding her linked hands over the cop's crotch to the waistband of her pants. She undid the button slightly awkwardly, and started pulling the zipper down. "You gotta help me out here—I can't provide good service if you keep the equipment locked away."

Nicole didn't hesitate. She shimmied her underwear and pants over her hips, thankful that the khaki fabric had a little stretch in it. Wynonna helped push it all down past Nicole's knees, while somehow managing to capture one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking hard until Nicole cried out, " _Fuck_ , Wynonna!"

"I'm _trying_ to, Deputy Delicious," Wynonna shot back with a grin. Her grin broadened as she eyed the trimmed dark hair inches from her face. "Oh _hey_ —I've got the answer as to whether the carpet matches the drapes now! Here's a blackmail opportunity that'll be great for corrupting an officer of the law sometime." She made a long drawn-out purring sound.

There was nothing that Nicole could think of _at all_ to say to that, with the burning between her legs and the knowing sparkle in Wynonna's eyes. So she said nothing—merely raised an eyebrow and waited. Sometimes the poker face was just the simplest option. Wynonna left off the witty repartee and scooted the chair even closer to Nicole. She slowly rubbed her cheek and nose over Nicole's mound, eyes closed. "So good, Haught," she murmured. "And you are _soaking_. Must be doing something right."

She opened her eyes and looked up at Nicole, lowered her head and ran her tongue slowly through Nicole's wetness. Her eyes closed again as she smiled, surprisingly sweetly, and she licked her lips, savouring Nicole's taste on her mouth. It was one of the most arousing things Nicole had ever seen. She bit back a groan as her hands buried themselves uncontrollably in Wynonna's hair and her hips rose towards those fucking amazing lips.

Wynonna started using her mouth in earnest, tonguing from Nicole's entrance to her clit, sucking gently on it, and sliding her tongue back down to push it inside. Nicole was entirely lost in sensation, her gasps occasionally mingling with a low _mmmm_ sound from Wynonna in response. The vibration from those low sounds made Nicole's clit feel like it was on fire, and she started moaning aloud each time Wynonna's tongue slid over it. Wynonna's mouth soon centred over her clit and she intensified the strokes of her tongue, Nicole's body quivering in response. She rode the other woman's mouth, her entire body electric from its wet heat, each rise and fall tearing ever more ragged gasps of breath from her. Building to a point she could no longer control, she grasped the edge of the desk and said from between clenched teeth, "Inside. _Now._ "

Wynonna paused for a fraction of a second and surged up out of the chair, dragging her hot mouth over one of Nicole's breasts and slamming three fingers straight into her pussy. Nicole cried out at the sensation of electric heat rushing into her cunt and hung onto the desk for dear life.

"Oh my god, so wet ... and _fuck_ you've got gorgeous tits," breathed Wynonna around a nipple before she sucked it back into her mouth. The action and words sent more surges of lightning down Nicole's spine and she moaned aloud. Wynonna's other handcuffed hand rested on Nicole's mound, moving up and down in time with her thrusts. She moved her thumb down to slide wetly in rhythm over Nicole's clit, sending all sensation in the redhead's body into the stratosphere.

In a momentarily clear part of her brain, Nicole became vividly conscious of the strain in her body, head thrown back, hands clutched on the edge of the desk, boots braced on the ground, hips rising to meet each thrust, Wynonna resting her weight on Nicole's body and thighs, and her linked hands fucking Nicole as if her life depended on it. She could feel the wetness beneath her on the desk, the liquid slide of fingers and hand over clit and inside cunt, and she caught her bottom lip hard between her teeth as the wave started to crest within her.

Deliberately, sensing that cresting wave, Wynonna slowed her thrusts a fraction and curled her fingers forward inside, hitting exactly the spot on Nicole's front wall that had her winding a hand into Wynonna's hair to keep her _there_ , clenching hard around her strong fingers, and emitting a guttural collection of sounds as the world turned to pure light in her head.

" _Holy fuck_ , Nicole," Wynonna muttered as she firmly and thoroughly stroked Nicole's orgasm out of her, until eventually Nicole loosened her death-grip on the desk and Wynonna's hair.

She slowly opened her eyes, her chest still heaving, and caught Wynonna's satisfied gaze with her own. "Nice work, Earp," she managed to get out. "Consider all your obligations discharged. In fact, I think you're due a bonus for your attention to detail."

Nicole captured Wynonna's laughing mouth with her own and pressed her back down into the office chair, keeping Wynonna occupied with lips and tongue all the while. She pulled back slightly, smiling back at Wynonna's one-sided grin, and said, "You know, I've always wanted to do something else with these office chairs, Wy."

"Is that so, Officer Haught," replied Wynonna. "And what might that be?"

"It's probably easier to demonstrate rather than describe. Although I'm pretty certain you'll like it."

Wynonna's eyes seemed to sparkle even bluer than usual, as if that was possible. "I'm feeling pretty positive about my office chair experience so far, Officer HotBody, so feel free to demonstrate away."

Without any further ado, Nicole hitched her underwear and pants back over her butt and slid all the way to the floor between Wynonna's legs, angling her calves over the chair wheels, boot heels digging into the floor. As she expected, Wynonna's pussy was now directly in front of her face. _Yay for adjustable office chairs._ She slid her hands up Wynonna's thighs, parting them to look at her wet centre. Wynonna managed _somehow_ to figure out just where this was heading and scootched lower in the chair, Nicole's hands sliding behind her hips to encourage her to bring her pussy that inch or so further, right to Nicole's mouth.

Her mouth was literally watering at the sight and scent of aroused woman in front of her, and she took a long deliberate swipe of her tongue along Wynonna's labia, the wetness on them mingling with that from her mouth. Wynonna groaned aloud and immediately buried her hands in the cop's hair, the cuffs biting slightly into Nicole's scalp. She did not mind the sensation in the slightest, and nor did she mind Wynonna clutching her hair with greater vehemence as the strokes of her tongue intensified.

She took her time with it: broad flat strokes all over, dipping inside to pulse inside Wynonna's entrance, long wet slides along her inner labia, massaging her hard clit with firm tongue and wet lips, sliding her mouth down to do it all again.

She began to tongue more deliberately over Wynonna's clit, her arms stretched over the other woman's thighs and gripping the seat behind her, rocking the chair back and forth, each forward motion in time with an upward tongue stroke. Wynonna's gasps of breath turned into a low _hnh_ sound with each stroke, her boot toes sightly flexing against the floor in time with each movement of the chair. Nicole slid her hands up Wynonna's flanks to her breasts, and her fingertips tugged firmly at Wynonna's hardened nipples with each stroke. She looked up to see Wynonna gazing back down at her through lowered eyelids, her lower lip caught between her teeth, breathing hard through her nostrils as her pussy rode against Nicole's face. Nicole wasn't sure whether it was her mouth watering, or Wynonna's wetness flowing even more freely, but her face was fully coated from nose to chin, her tongue sliding over Wynonna's hardened clit with no resistance.

Wynonna shifted in the chair to bring up a booted foot and prop the heel on the desk, giving her leverage to push back against Nicole's tongue. Nicole definitely appreciated the way the move opened up Wynonna to her mouth—and she wanted more. Rising up to one knee, she grabbed Wynonna's other leg and moved it up so her other boot heel rested on the desk, leaving both thighs taut and splayed wide for Nicole to savour everything in between.

She slid her left hand back over Wynonna's stomach until she reached her breast, and pinched a taut nipple between her fingers, tugging it hard until Wynonna bucked up against Nicole's face, demanding more. Nicole couldn't help smirking against Wynonna's pussy as she dragged three fingers through her wetness and plunged them straight inside.

" _Fuck!_ " yelled Wynonna in response to the shock of sudden penetration, and Nicole suppressed a laugh as Wynonna thrust down _hard_ on her hand, obviously more than ready for the fucking to continue. She withdrew her hand slightly to introduce one more finger, then slid her hand home, groaning at the sensation of Wynonna clenching on her fingers as she dragged them against the velvet heat inside.

Nicole picked up the rhythm with her tongue, sliding it over Wynonna's clit with each thrust of her fingers. She crooked her fingers forward slightly, and a bit-off groan let her know she'd found Wynonna's g-spot again.

"Won't be long... Haught," Wynonna gasped between her slow thrusts. "You gotta... come again... too."

Nicole looked upward to see Wynonna staring back down at her, brows lowered over eyes that appeared to be struggling to focus. Nicole was having trouble focusing too, what with the hot wet woman writhing under her hands and mouth, and the arousal burning again inside her.

"C'mon, Nicole," Wynonna muttered as she pulled at Nicole's hair. "I wanna hear you ...once more."

A lightning bolt went through Nicole's groin at those words, and she slid her left hand off Wynonna's body and down into her pants. She groaned aloud when she felt how wet she had become again. Wynonna exhaled sharply through her nose in response and allowed her eyes to close and head to fall back. Her hips rose up towards Nicole again, boots rocking on the edge of the desk.

Nicole stroked her clit as she sucked Wynonna's into her mouth, the resulting _fuck!_ from the other woman inflaming her arousal even more—it won't take long for _her_ either.

She began to rub herself in earnest, her flattened tongue lapping at Wynonna's clit and her right hand fucking her in the same rhythm. Groans escaped from her mouth as she licked, while _like that_ and _fuck, yes_ and _oh yeah_ spilled from Wynonna in an incoherent torrent and she thrust herself harder onto Nicole's fingers.

Nicole's insides felt like molten lava and she was almost unable to maintain her rhythm—she had to come again _soon_. She twisted her fingers inside Wynonna and sucked her clit into her mouth, lashing the tip with her tongue. Wynonna's breathing halted and Nicole felt her own orgasm reaching its crest, with no hope of holding it back now. Her thrusts inside Wynonna suddenly became liquid and she moaned around the clit in her mouth as she sucked it harder. She felt the pulsations begin around her fingers while Wynonna roared out one more _FUCK!_ as she released her pent-up breath and came, her body arching up in the chair.

Nicole moaned loudly into Wynonna's pussy as her own climax erupted, while somehow managing to continue stroking her and Wynonna's orgasms out, her tongue barely moving over Wynonna's clit as she kept her fingers pressing through each surge of the other woman's body. Her orgasm eventually over, she found herself with her freed-up hand holding down Wynonna's hips, her forehead resting on Wynonna's abdomen just above her pelvis, and her hand still moving slowly inside, each caress bringing another sharp exhalation of pleasure from Wynonna's mouth.

Wynonna's eyes opened and she looked lazily down at Nicole, who stilled her hand and withdrew it carefully. Wynonna's eyelashes fluttered briefly as she did so, and then that gorgeous smile broke out on her face. "Not bad, huh, Haught? Who'd have thunk we'd _work so well_ together?"

Nicole smiled back as she leaned on Wynonna's thighs. "It's all about finding the right motivation, I guess," she said. "Glad we found each other's."

Wynonna huffed out a laugh as she tugged at Nicole's hair one more time. "Yeah, I'm glad we found each other's ... _motivation_ as well. I've definitely had worse community service experiences—maybe I'm almost reformed."

Nicole laughed out loud at the thought.

* * *

Nicole got back from washing her hands and face and redoing her hair in the bathroom to find Wynonna fully dressed and composed, staring at the picture of Joyce Arbour in her hand.

"So you said the autopsy report was almost illegible? Great time for Dolls to be AWOL, but, uh, I need to look at the body." She glanced from Nicole to the door, all business.

 _Looks like Wynonna is a woman of her word too_ , thought Nicole to herself. _No conversation. Deal._ She kept her face composed and nodded. _Back to work-work it is._

* * *

* * *

_Redheads are wild._ Yeah. And loyal, judgy, funny, determined, pains in the ass, generous, courageous, loving, _all_ the fucking things. Although not fucking her, since. _It sucks. But, goddamn it to hell, there's no-one better for my baby girl, mind trip and all._

Wynonna had to admit it had taken her way too long to come to terms with it. Nicole _had_ said something about Waverly before their really fucking Epic Sex, but it had not registered. Then immediately after the Epic Sex, with the cop determined to protect her from "Dr Reggie" in the goddamned morgue, _that_ had been new. Plenty of assholes had tried to run her shitty life for her. But _protect_ her in a non-life-running way? She could count them on half the fingers of one hand. Even Doc would slip away too many times, physically and emotionally. Her pushing skills were too damn good (except with Waverly). But Haught was like a rock. Or a pissed-off pebble in her shoe, most of the time. Often annoying; always present, somehow.

She still wasn't sure whether her obliviousness at first about Haught and Waverly had been cluelessness, distraction or denial. Maybe all the above. Even with Waverly making cute cracks about chicks liking scars ( _yes, chicks like scars, and why in the everloving hell are you asking_ me, _baby girl?_ ) Even with she herself making cracks about their being _best friends_. She kinda saw it, but didn't see it, didn't believe it.

When, finally, finally, it was right out in front of her, when Willa pointed the gun at Haught and said _her girlfriend_ and the looks on Waverly and Nicole's faces, the love and panic she saw when Nicole was shot and she had that of-course-Haught-is-so-frigging-prepared bulletproof vest on, Wynonna had felt a mixture of relief and regret and guilt and happiness and worry for her baby girl. It was really just as well that they were running out the door after Willa, so she could pack it all down and just get on with the (ab)normal shitshow.

It turned out that Haught had already said something to Waverly about their little sexcapade, which is one reason why Waverly had been so tentative about just coming out and talking about it to _her_. Wynonna was just glad that the newness of all the gay stuff and the Willa stuff and probably plenty of epic makeout sessions had so fuzzed up Waverly's cute but mighty brain that she hadn't come after her with that goddamned shotgun she was so fond of. Later, they'd talked a bit around it with the help of the banana liqueur, and Waverly seemed to find the thing _amusing_ , or maybe she'd found Wynonna's inability to meet her eye, foot-shuffling and toeing the floor amusing.

Nicole had made her utter devotion to Waverly crystal clear, and there was absolutely no hint of anxiety or jealousy from Waverly about past actions in the present. For which Wynonna was relieved. And grateful. She could do without the occasional sly comments about her "top-shelf ass"—damn Haught and her pathological honesty—but there were worse ways to relieve a bit of tension about the weirdness. So that was fine. Fine.

And yet. Wynonna'd had way more than her fair share of one-offs, and never cared more than a fart in the breeze for almost any of them. But she'd struggled harder than she cared to admit with Waverly and Nicole's relationship once they were open about it.

She'd worried at first because that scene with Haught had been pretty damn kinky for a first time. The cop had made it seem effortless and there was obviously plenty more in reserve. She'd even had brief suspicions about Nicole's motivations for _seducing_ her sister, but that honestly didn't last very long. Especially when it was obvious all the seducing was entirely mutual. Wynonna had no illusions whatsoever that Waverly was innocent and pure—anyone who fucked Champ the Chump (and probably half the Blue Devils) was no innocent—but there was that sweet core to her baby sis that she didn't want to see hurt by something that Waverly couldn't or didn't want to deal with.

But Wynonna had seen—and _heard_ , goddamn it—plenty of evidence that Nicole had taken things very slowly and respectfully with Waverly, and that her baby girl had lapped it up. _Urk. Fuck those words her brain came up with sometimes._ The pantsless cheerleading routine had given Wynonna a bizarrely-reassured feeling that Waverly might be capable of plenty of stuff that would be right up Haught's kinky alleyway. Kind of strange to be happy about that for your precious cinnamon roll, but Wynonna took comfort where she could get it, these days.

She had to admit to feeling some kind of envy, maybe. Not for Waverly's _relationship_ with Nicole—she sure as hell wasn't ready for that kind of vulnerability. Particularly with someone like a cop who drove Wynonna nuts way too often with that stick she still mostly kept up her ass. Hell, she couldn't even get there with Doc, whose ass was about as relaxed as could be, and who she was so much more alike. But she did envy Nicole and Waverly's (mostly) easy affection and emotional honesty with each other. And rarely—she hated herself for it—she envied the sex that they were having. Seeing Haught nearly every day—and she _is_ hot—seeing that fucking perfect nose and fucking perfect mouth, and the heat surging through her sometimes at a particular lowering of those _amazingly_ fucking perfect eyebrows...

If it weren't for Waverly, more Epic Haught Sex once in a while would have actually been pretty damn great. In between the nuts-driving parts. _And how much of that nuts-driving has been due to no-more-sex-with-HaughtStuff? Huh._

Yeah, she'd felt plenty of guilt about wanting the Epic Haught Sex again. Sometimes even guilt for having had it in the first place.

With all that stupid crap randomly popping up in her head, necessitating plenty of anesthetic booze and smart-assholery and denial, and amongst all the other seriously shitville garbage that went on, it was a lot. She still wished that she and Haught had gotten to have that breakfast talk before Jack kidnapped them. Even with wanting _no_ (emo) _conversations_ , it would have helped to get them back to "normal". After Jack and mercy sister-killing and Doc and that fucking Miktian ( _damn it_ for attempting a seduction routine on Nicole—no, what it said wasn't _all_ lies) and Dolls getting all romantic (and yes, bow-chicka-wow-wow, such a beautiful man, but _no_ ) and poor Mercedes and those asshole widows and vision quests and fucking Bobo, nothing was ever _normal_ and it all took too long to start _dealing with_.

But deal with it she did, even before the baby made its presence known. Things between her and Haught really started to settle when her baby belly was right out there to be seen by all. Nicole had given her one glance and her unhesitating support, with few words and no questions. It had solidified further when they'd gone to Pussywillows to talk to maybe-baby-daddy-Revenant, where Wynonna had first felt that now-familiar combination of being simultaneously supported, exasperated and entertained by Drunken Cop Nicole. She was pretty good with a gun too. The trust had grown as they'd dealt with Waverly and Miktian, and in the end, Nicole had _not_ shot her.

Nicole had become _family_ , at Waverly's side and as just herself. She was _there_ , solidly, always. Judgy, loyal, brave, obstinate, infuriatingly irritating, smartass, loving, all of her. Who better, really?

She rested her hand on her belly, directly over the little being moving inside her.

_So, baby Alice, Aunt Waverly and Aunt Nicole will be taking care of you for a little while soon. Plenty of blessings to be had from those fairy godmothers. You'll need them—we all do._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about 3/4ths of this before S3 aired and before Wynonna had that even more inappropriate (as it turned out) fling with Julian. So, honestly, I wasn't intending to pile on more difficult sexual liaisons to the roster of things Wynonna has had to deal with. But I did want to get this done after this story wouldn't leave me alone even after so much time.


End file.
